


Boyfriend Tag

by omgitscharlie



Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mechanics, Social Media, Social Media Influencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: Kagome finally convinces to get Inuyasha in front of the camera to participate in a video and the hanyou can't help but feel out of his element.*If you want to read the original fic that this universe it's based on, check out the story 'Hit The Like Button' for more context*
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kikyou/Suikotsu (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Hit The Like Button Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991272
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Boyfriend Tag

Already, he was uncomfortable. There was no one else but the two of them in the room, but knowing that he would be needing to talk to a camera made him uncomfortable, "I don't know how you do this shit for a living," he stated, able to see himself in the monitor as Kagome hit the record button on the camera. Inuyasha's chair was lower than Kagome's, making it easier for them to be in the frame together.

"It gets easier the more times you do it," Kagome replied as she walked around to take a seat beside her boyfriend, "Move to the right a little," she stated, watching as Inuyasha compiled by moving just an inch towards her, "Come closer to me, this is supposed to be a cute video. We're supposed to like each other."

Rolling his eyes, he scooted the chair closer by another inch or so, suddenly watching as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Better," she praised before going back to sitting normally in her seat, "You gotta look at the camera, not the monitor," she explained, already noticing that was where his gaze was drawn to. 

"How am I supposed to look at the camera when there's no one here. At least with the monitor, I can make sure I don't look like an idiot," he stated, gesturing to the monitor as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

"If you look at the monitor it'll look like you're looking to the bottom corner of the screen, instead of the people watching," she explained, gripping his chin playfully and turning it to look straight at the camera, "I'll cover it, if you keep looking," she scolded, seeing a disgruntled look on her boyfriend's face, his cheeks squished forward detracted from the seriousness of it.

"You're lucky I'm even here, Kagome. I don't know how to do shit like this," he explained before feeling his girlfriend press a kiss to his lips.

"I know, and I appreciate that you're doing this for me."

Releasing his face, he gave her a scowl, though it didn't mean much, "You better not keep _any of that_ in," he warned, only to see Kagome smile at him sweetly and nod.

"Of course, babe."

She was only telling half of the truth. There would be some that would be kept in, but nothing that she knew he would be extremely uncomfortable with. Grabbing a sticky note from her desk, she placed it over where Inuyasha's face would be on the monitor, "There, now you can't be distracted." 

Glaring towards her, Inuyasha was only given a cheeky smile in response, "I'm gonna start us off, okay?" Nodding, Inuyasha acknowledged her. This wasn't new to him, he could hear her whenever she did so; her apartment wasn't that large, and sometimes he just didn't want to make his way home, so he'd make himself comfortable at her place for the day, even if she was working. Straightening herself, she gave her regular greeting, "Hey friends, welcome back to my channel! My name's Kagome, and today we have a very special guest with us," gesturing to the silver-haired man sitting beside her, "This is my boyfriend Inuyasha, say hi."

Weird didn't cut it. They weren't talking to anyone but a camera. It was like they were playing pretend and Inuyasha felt so out of his element that it a hard to fake the sense of discomfort on his face. If it hadn't been Kagome asking him to do this, he wouldn't have ever even given a second's worth of thought towards doing anything like this. Peering towards her with uncertainty for a moment, he looked back towards the camera and gave a wave, "Hi."

She could tell he was uncomfortable, but he'd finally agreed to do this with her and he wasn't about to back out now, "And today we're going to be doing 'the Boyfriend Tag', but I'll be answering the questions too, so I guess it's more of 'the Couple Tag'." 

Inuyasha didn't know where to look, opting to look at Kagome as she spoke before alternating to look at his hands and back up to her, "And basically what that means is-" Kagome continued, "I'm going to read through some of these questions and we're going to answer." All her boyfriend could do was nod in acknowledgment, straightening himself and stretching his neck, as if it were just something to do. Turning to Inuyasha, she gave him one of her smiles that brought warmth to his chest, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just don't know what to do with my...everything," he stated honestly, hearing Kagome giggle before pressing a kiss to his lips in comfort.

"You're fine. You're good to look at, so that's enough. Just sit there and look pretty," she teased, seeing heat rush to Inuyasha's face before he gave her a playful scowl.

"That what you brought me on for? Eye candy?"

"No! My subscribers wanted to get to know you," she defended, "It's just an added bonus that you're cute," she added before grinning towards him while her gaze looked to the beanie that sat on his head, "If only they could see your ears." A very real look of warning came over his face, Kagome immediately knowing why before she rolled her eyes, "You know I won't keep that in, Yash. Let's just continue with the video idea, okay?"

"Fine," he murmured, folding his arms across his chest so the camera could pick up the fact that he had a full sleeve tattooed on his arm.

"Okay, first question: Where and when did we meet?" Kagome asked with a widely amused smile, interested to see how he would answer this question, seeing as their first meeting wasn't exactly the most conventional.

Inuyasha was confused at first - why did people care? "Uh, at my shop like a year ago," he replied easily, shrugging before seeing Kagome lift her brows at him with expectancy.

"And how did that meeting go, _Inuyasha_?" she asked, seeing his brows furrow before scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"That wasn't the question, _Kagome_ ," he muttered, finding his attention back on her as he recalled exactly how they met and how it wasn't the most pleasant experience. In fact, if the story was shared, people would think it a miracle that they'd ended up together. 

"Fine," she sang, understanding his hesitation before she moved onto the next question, "Where was our first date?"

"We didn't have one," the answer was almost instantaneous, and absolutely not a lie. The progression of their relationship had been unorthodox at best, resulting in them not able to go on dates until they'd been two months into their relationship.

"That's not true! We went to the movies," Kagome stated, only to see a confused look on Inuyasha's face as if she was speaking a foreign language, "Yeah, we went to that really bad horror movie and just made out the whole time."

"Kagome! You can't just tell people that!" he countered, shifting his gaze to the camera and back to the woman beside him, seeing a cheeky grin on her lips as she booped his nose playfully, causing her boyfriend to scrunch it up in disapproval. 

"Don't stress about it, Yash. Everyone knows we do much more than that," she explained, only to hear a disgruntled choked sound come from him out of embarrassment. However, she did have a point, and he relaxed then, even though there was still the obvious stain of pink on his cheeks.

"Let me read the next one," he stated, holding his hand out for her to pass over the phone, "Not fair that I get interrogated this whole video." 

Happily, Kagome passed him the phone to see him look at the next question, "Where was our first kiss?" Lifting his head, he looked towards his girlfriend with a fond smile, reminded of the time when she'd asked him to stay when he'd been trying so damn hard to behave himself. That kiss was one he knew he'd never forget; what came afterward was pretty memorable as well.

"In my apartment," Kagome figured it was best to leave out the details - it was a complicated situation, "Next."

"Who said 'I love you' first?" Inuyasha's head snapped up from the phone to give Kagome a confused and offended look, "These are fuckin' personal, Kagome!" he scolded, holding the phone up as if she hadn't already read through some of the questions already. 

Kagome released a giggle before taking the phone from him, "We don't have to answer it," she assured, only to hear a signature grumble leave the man beside her, "But it was me," she stated quickly, "And the look on your face was priceless."

"I wasn't expecting it..." he murmured, "Next question."

"When is my birthday?" Kagome asked before answering what Inuyasha's birthday was, "November eighth, and you are definitely a Scorpio, I ever knew one." That statement had Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Dunno how you believe in that crap. Your birthday is March fourteenth-"

"Which makes me a Pisces," she interjected, leaning closer to him before sticking her tongue out at him, only to have Inuyasha lean forward in an attempt to nip it. A bright squeal left her at that, managing to back away fast enough, "Hey! Careful with those!" she stated, gesturing to his fangs.

"Just ask the next question."

Kagome scrolled through some of them, finding them to be slightly boring, before landing on one that she found amusing, "Oh! This one's a good one," she smirked towards Inuyasha then, who narrowed his gaze towards her in return, "Who is the more dominant one in the relationship?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but scoff, smirking back at her, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, only to hear Kagome's say that it was, in fact -

"Me! Duh!" she chirped, only to suddenly feel the grip of his hand on her throat, stealing the air from her as she released a visceral whine. The heat of his breath on her lips had her biting her lower lip out of instinct, which only urged Inuyasha onward.

Canting his head, his brows lifted in expectancy, "As you were saying?"

Kagome gripped his wrist as she whimpered, "Yash...not now," she breathed, knowing that they'd needed to get through at least ten more questions to finish the video. Golden hues peered down to between her legs, smelling that all too familiar smoke and spice that told him _everything_ he needed to know.

"Later. You'll be makin' up for that," he growled, only to see her nod softly with a hum of acknowledgment. Relinquished his grip, he went back to his regular seated position, arms folded across his chest as Kagome took a few calming breaths.

Clearing her throat, she could see the smugness on his face as Inuyasha answered the question himself, "It's me. Now gimme the phone," he stated, holding his hand back out for her to place it in obediently, solidifying his answer, "What do we mostly argue about?" he asked, looking up to Kagome with a knowing expression on his face.

"Is everything an answer?" Kagome stated with a giggle, only to see Inuyasha chuckle lowly at that, "We bicker a lot but, it's typically harmless. But we mostly do it to make up." She stated, winking at the camera, only to have Inuyasha's face go beat red once again.

"K-Kagome, you can't just-" he sputtered, only to feel Kagome press a kiss to his cheek to calm him down. It was criminal how she was able to dismantle any sort of frustration he had with a simple kiss. Relaxing, he peered off to the side with a defeated look on his face, "They didn't need to know that."

"I'll cut that part out," she stated reaching over to take his hand in both of hers and rest them on her lap, "I'll make sure you get to see the final video before it's posted." Holding her phone in his other hand, he side glanced her back flitting his gaze back to the phone to find another question.

"How long does it take for me to get ready in the morning? Well, _you_ -" he began, turning his attention back to her while gesturing towards her, "Take for fuckin' ever," he turned to the camera as if he was talking to a person, continuing to gesture towards her, which shocked Kagome, "She'll take literally two hours to get ready every morning and use all of the hot water in the shower." 

"I like long showers!" she defended, jaw hanging open on mock offense as she drew in an exaggerated gasp, "I can't believe you're calling me out like this!" 

Relaxing some, she turned her chin up at him with a rather pompous look on her face, "Well, at least I take time to groom myself," she continued only to hear that familiar tenor counter back.

"I am _plenty_ clean you know it," he looked back at the phone, trying to find another good question to answer, "Let's see..." 

Kagome could see the entertainment in his eyes, how he was starting to become more like himself as they continued on with the video. It warmed her heart to see, offering a small smile towards him before she heard a sound of discovery come from him, "Ah-ha! This one. Who is more jealous?" The way he turned his attention back to her, as if she was supposed to say herself, had her lifting her brows in disbelief.

"You can't _possibly_ think it's me," she was quite serious in her response, seeing Inuyasha lift a brow in skepticism, "You're joking!"

Tapping his nose, he grinned at her, "This doesn't lie, baby. I can smell it on you."

"That's _hardly_ fair," she rebutted, tilting her head as she reached out to grab the very thing her just tapped, "I don't have a nose like yours."

A yelp left him as he tried to scrunch his nose enough for her to release it, "Quit it!" Releasing his nose, Inuyasha shook his head a few times to try and get the discomfort from one of his most sensitive areas, "Not my fault you have a human nose."

"Yeah, yeah, take it up with my parents," she joked before snatching the phone away to scroll through the questions, "What is the one thing you'd change about me?" This intrigued her, head tilting towards him with an expectant smile that told him 'don't answer wrong'.

"Nothin', why would I change you?" Inuyasha stated in his ever so abrasive manner that told Kagome that he was completely serious and hadn't even picked up on her subtle hint. Kagome's heart warmed then, smile turning from expectant to genuine and warm, "But if I had to choose-" he continued, Kagome's expression morphing into dark questioning, "You're a doormat sometimes."

"A _doormat_!?" she exclaimed, causing Inuyasha to lean back in a startled manner, eyes wide with the promise of apology. Yet, after a moment, he turned to the offensive, leaning towards her to continue his answer.

"You let people take advantage of you sometimes and you deserve better than that, okay!" he replied with the same volume and abrasiveness as before. It was Kagome's turn to lean back and let her eyes go wide in shock - what he'd said was sweet in its own way, even if it was posed rather crudely. Kagome's expression softened before leaning forward and giving him a small peck to the lips.

"You're sweet when you wanna be," she teased, only to feel her boyfriend steal another kiss and straighten himself in his chair.

"That what you'd change about me? To be sweet all of the time, instead of sometimes?"

Kagome really thought about the question, trying to think of something that wasn't too heavy of an answer. She had something in mind, but perhaps airing it out on camera wasn't the smartest idea. Tapping her chin in thought, her gaze lifted to the ceiling as she thought for another moment or two with a thoughtful hum, "Oh!" that same finger became erect, pointing upwards as the answer came to her, "Knowing your limits," she stated, turning to look at him, only to see a very perplexed expression on her boyfriend's face, "Like, you overwork yourself sometimes - run yourself into the ground."

"Keh. I do not," he countered, shaking his head in disagreement, "I'm efficient."

Giving him a rather incredulous look as she tilted her head, a look that said 'oh really?' on her face, she opened her mouth to reply, "Need I _remind_ you of last weekend?" she emphasized, recalling how he wasn't able to make it through the first ten minutes of the movie they were watching because he'd exhausted himself. Sure, it took much more effort to tucker him out, but when he crashed, he crashed hard; and before that crash, he was not the most pleasant person to be around. Irritable and quick to anger, Kagome knew to keep clear of him as much as possible until her crashed, like a child. 

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed defiantly before holding gesturing towards the phone for her to ask another question, "Who is the most organized one in the relationship?"

"That's not even a contest. I used to think I was organized until I met you," he began before putting on a voice that was supposed to mimic her, or one could only assume, " _Everything has its own home_." 

There was no hiding the laughter that left her at the realization that he was supposed to be mocking her and trying to sound like her, "Keep your day job, babe!" she managed to stay through giggles before agreeing with him, "But you're right, it is me."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a mechanic, not a comedian, so pass over the phone, wouldya?" Holding out his hand, he gestured for her to hand it over, which did promptly. Pulling it closer to his face, one question stood out that had a very _wicked_ grin pass over him, "What pet names do you give each other if any?" Slowly, his head turned towards her with that same grin. Now it was Kagome's turn to blush, knowing exactly who he wanted her to answer. Turning back to the camera, Inuyasha gave his answer first, "Nothing out of the ordinary for me. Baby, baby girl, pretty girl," he glanced towards his girlfriend then, "Whadya call me, baby?"

"I'm not keeping this," she stated abruptly before seeing Inuyasha's face drop some, and his gaze narrow towards her in warning, "I call you babe, baby," she paused, glaring at him as she contemplated giving in to what he wanted. There was _no way_ they'd finish the video if she said it, very aware of what she called him did to him. Keeping her gaze on him, she opened her mouth, "And-" she paused again, still battling inwardly as to whether or not she would go through with it. 

Maybe they could go back later and do an outro, finish with a few more lighthearted questions and call it a day. So long as they cleaned up and made it look the same, no one would be able to tell. That flow of thought gave her all of the answers she needed, " _Daddy._ "

There it was, that primal growl deep in his chest as his pupils blew wide, and Kagome couldn't help but feel it shoot straight to her core. Before she could even think about anything else, his lips were on hers, devouring her and pulling her into his lap to get more of her. A soft shriek left the young woman, arms wrapping around his neck as he immediately climbed to his feet with the intent of moving them somewhere more comfortable, "Mmnph!" Kagome yelped, pulling away from him with the faintest sense of annoyance, "I have to turn off the camera." 

Pausing, he peered towards the camera, letting a wide, wicked smirk pass over his features as he slowly turned back to the woman in his arms, "Why don't we bring it with us?" There was no way to hide the blush that passed over the woman's features, looking down at his in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" Suddenly feeling rather self-conscious, keeping that doe-eyed look on her face, as if she'd been caught in the headlights, "Yash-"

"Daddy," he corrected, tone low and husky, authoritative when he was in his more primal state.

"I don't know if we should," she replied meekly, not really sure how she felt about knowing that anything they did was on tape, "I don't know if I'm comfortable," she stated honestly, only to feel her boyfriend's lips press to the side of her mouth affectionately.

Moving closer to the camera, he held her closer to it, "Turn it off, baby," he cooed, nuzzling his nose against her jawline as she relaxed into his hold. Leaning over, legs still wrapped around his waist, she stopped recording before turning the camera off completely.

"We need to finish that video today," she scolded as she moved back to wrap her arms around his neck, only to feel his lips against her own, nipping and licking at them as he began to carry them towards her bedroom, obvious that he hadn't heard her.


End file.
